


its different now

by Youreritingsux



Series: eboys one shots (mlm) [3]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, eboys - Fandom
Genre: Already Together, Jealous, Jealous Will, Jealousy, Lowercase, M/M, Romance, eboys, george is softer then i would usually write him, george loves his boy, he's really only soft for will tbh, he's so soft, i would die for my babys as always, shorter fic, the title sucks but i didn't know how to title it, will's a jealous baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:14:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26757832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youreritingsux/pseuds/Youreritingsux
Summary: will usually isn't a jealous guy, but its different with george
Relationships: George Andrew/Will Lenney, Memeulous/WillNE
Series: eboys one shots (mlm) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1938247
Comments: 1
Kudos: 53





	its different now

**Author's Note:**

> was rewatching older videos - got this idea from the video where george gives will control of his tinder with his mask on video. enjoy.

✄┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈

when will had first heard about the idea from george, he thought it would be funny, it was clever and stupid at the same time, their dating app videos always did really well. and honestly it started out fine, he had fun messing with the different girls that messaged, trying to put them off. however something started ticking in the back of his mind, a slight nauseating feeling in the pit of his stomach as more and more girls flocked to the masked mans profile. he found himself groaning whenever he reopened the app to see more people had matched with his boyfriend... _his boyfriend..._ he eventually stopped, deciding it was probably best.

will had never been a jealous person, not in his previous relationships at least, sure small things here and there that warranted it, but nothing big and he never blew up about it. but george... george was different in every way possible, the obvious being he was a man, but more then anything that he had fallen hard and fast for george from day one the boy had him wrapped around his finger, and part of him thought george deserved better, some handsome romantic hunk, the type on those romance book covers, or a beautiful lass wrapped around his arm probably the type to be a model. instead he was with will of all people, and seeing the type that george could pull, even with his disguise on, it made him dizzy with anxiety, got his protective instincts flaring up.

he knew he was being stupid, so he didn't bail out of the video. maybe it would be easier if people actually knew they were dating, close friends and family did, but their relationship was private... mainly due to him, admittedly, he just hadn't been ready, and now it felt like no time was the right time. still maybe if they weren't private this wouldn't be as bad, but he was sure he'd have to listen to george comment on being single a few times - like usual.

"will?" georges fingers came into veiw snapping in front of him, pulling him out of his thoughts "you okay?" the male looked worried as he sat down in his desk chair.

"yeah... sorry must of zoned out" will said shaking his head and reaching his hand up up to rub his eyes.

"hey, if you're tired we can wait another day to film and just take a nap or relax and watch a movie"

will couldn't help but smile, not many people got to see this side of george, the soft, loving version, he shook his head.

"i promise i'm good to film" he said.

george peered at him for a second before nodded and getting stuff set up. he knew george didn't believe him, he could see through will like he was made of glass sometimes, he sometimes hated that the boy could read him so well. will made himself busy with his phone, deciding that scrolling mindlessly through twitter was better then allowing his thoughts to eat at him again. georged started up the recording, and will took this as the cue to put his phone down and get into filming the rest of the video. george glanced at him, their was still a bit of a worried look to him, silently asking if will was sure he wanted to do this now, he partly loved the way george looked out for him, _only partly_. will gently nudged him.

"if you don't stop looking at me like that, i'm just gonna leave" will said a small smirk finding its way on to his lips.

"i can't worry about my boyfriend?" george asked a small smile creeping it way on to his lips as well.

"s'get filming done first, then i'll pass out on your bed while you edit, hows that?"

george sighed and nodded, will wasn't tired, but he figured he could force himself to sleep, to put his boyfriends mind to rest. anything so he didn't have to admit he was jealous, he didn't want george thinking he was _that_ guy. he pushed his feelings down in order to make the rest of the video nice and watchable. he made jokes here and there while reading out messages with george, having the boy scold him for certain things. pretending like it didn't bother him became harder as they went on but eventually they were done recording.

will grabbed his phone got and up and threw himself onto georges bed, burring his head in the pillow he let out a small groan, hoping it would muted. he heard the click of the mouse before footstep his way. before he could lift his head george was on the bed with him.

"was wrong big guy?" george asked running his hand through wills hair.

will sighed and turned his head, looking up at george. he frowned a bit, shifting over he put his head on his boyfriends lap, wrapping his arms around his waist, getting as close as possible. he hoped that holding george would stop his head from spinning, imagining george with every tom, dick and marry that they had run into on that app.

"you're worrying me will..."

will let out a light laugh "you always worry 'bout me" it was true, if will energy shifted even once george seemed to know and was automatically worried about him and trying to figure out what was wrong. george stayed quiet to that, only allowing his fingers to message the back of wills head.

will allowed the tense silence to fall over them, he didn't like talking about his feelings and it usually got tense with them when they will refused to talk about it. all george really asked of him was to be open and honest, and will was to stubborn to even do that sometimes, he just didn't want to come off as needy or one of _those_ boyfriends. still he knew eventually he had to talk about it with george or it would just come up in some stupid unrelated fight.

"i don't want to make dating app videos with you anymore" he eventually said, the only sign george had heard him being the moment of his fingers stopping, will looked at him.

"i know their getting a little old but -"

"no its not that" will knew he was trying to joke "jus' don't think i can do it anymore georgie... it was fine when we weren't going out but now..."

george let out a small laugh "i get it... you're jealous" there was teasing tone to his voice.

will groaned burring his head into the males lap "shut it" his words were a bit muffled, but given the laugh that george gave he heard it. he felt george trying to get him to sit up so he did, meeting the males gaze.

george kissed him, soft and short but enough to melt away will's worries like they hadn't existed to begin with. the younger smiled at him, gently running his thumb across will jaw line. looking deep into each others eyes, will felt safe, suddenly he didn't feel the need to worry about anyone else, george was his, as stupid as will was, he had managed to make the boy fall in love with him. george was his, and that wasn't changing any time soon.

"no one could compare to you will" he said "afraid you're stuck with me"

will chuckled, leaning in and kissing him again "how unfortunate"

george hit him playfully. instead of editing right away they spent the rest of the night cuddling and watching some random tv show they found on hulu, eventually just falling asleep with each other. will felt silly for being jealous, but he's sure it would happen again, it was george after all, but he knew they could get through whatever troubles they had... together.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed! comments and kudos are always appreciated :)


End file.
